The beginning of the end
by Zarabubu
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. Best summary inside, basically a story about the Inuyasha gang meet a few new people. RR.


Disclaimer - I don't own inuyasha, if i did the show wouldnt be ending now on with the story.

Hello and welcome to my humor/horror (is there really any stupider combo?) which will be rated R for vulgore language, Miroku, Inuyasha, death, sadness, pain, Miroku's hand, Shippo, Kikyo ( ----- scary) my attempt at humor, and some other things. But those are the major things. Also please welcome my cohost Lightangel.

Lightangel: Woot for me . (going to be called LA cause of my lazyness)

I will hope to update at least once a week. If I don't or forget then my mistake :).

**-End long summary-**

Zuerus: Ok now on to the humor/horror.

LA: (laughing)

Zuerus: Oh shut up it is!!

LA: Sure whatever .

Zuerus: Fine on with the story. These are the symbols I will use so your not lost.

(emotion)

- story telling -

**-Start chapter 1, The beginning of the end- **

-Everyone was wandering through the forest as usual. Everything was happaning the way it should, shippo was bugging Inuyasha so he sent him flying and is now somewhere else. Miroku had a hand print on his face, the usual stuff-

Kagome: Hey Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Where are we going?

Inuyasha: (sweatdrop) Um....to Naraku?

Kagome: (sigh) You forgot didnt you?

Inuyasha: No I just you know.....ok fine I forgot happy?

Kagome: No cause now were lost!

Miroku: Maybe we should rest? Its almost night time.

Sango: Sure that sounds good.

-They set up camp in the middle of the forest unknown to who was watching them, a dark figure lurked in the shadows waiting for his time to strike-

Kagome: Its darker then normal here.

Sango: Ya its kinda spooky.

Miroku: Don't worry ill protect you girls .

Inuyasha: Keh, you couldn't protect a......someone is here.

Kagome: What where?

Inuyasha: Hes over.....his sent is gone?

Sango: How can he just vanish?

Inuyasha: Why are you asking me?

Sango: Well your a half demon you should know something about demons.

Inuyasha: I don't know one that can vanish.

-Suddenly someone pops up in the middle of the camp-

Unknown: Greetings. Man do you guys have any idea how far away from a town you are?

Kagome: I knew we were going the wrong way....

Inuyasha: (Ignoring her) Who are you?

Unknown: You may call me Zuerus.

Sango: (whispers to Kagome) Weird name.

Zuerus: I heard that, anyway you will all come with me now or be taken by force.

Inuyasha: Says who?

Zuerus: (sigh) I knew this would be troublesome. (Crosses his hands over into an X shape)

Sango: Watch out guys he looks like a Shinobi. (A/N: Shinobi ninja in japanese)

Zuerus: -suddenly a huge polearm with blades on both sides popped from the air as Zuerus grabs it- Last chance.

Miroku: Inuyasha maybe I should take care of this. (puts left hand on his prayor beads)

Inuyasha: Sure he doesn't look so tough.

Miroku: KAZANNA! (A/N: I spelled that wrong didn't I?)

Zuerus: Too easy. -as he runs up as fast as shessy (A/N: Not even trying to spell his name) and cuts off his hand-

Miroku: (yells at a painful cry) Damn it. Curse you.

Sango: Miroku!!! (runs up to him) Are you ok?

Miroku: Lets see my hand is only gone nothing serious.

Zuerus: I did you a favor your tunnel is now gone.

Miroku: If I don't bleed to death first.

Zuerus: Check your wound again.

Sango: Look its sealed with ice?

Zuerus: Yes my weapon is made out of ice I have the power to summon ice and manipulate it.

Inuyasha: Should be easy enough to break! (charges at him)

Zuerus: (smiles as he is about to be cut in half as he is)

Inuyasha: Hah, wait what the heck? -Gets sliced by tons of pieces of ice that come from his body-

Kagome: Inuyasha!!

Zuerus: Doesn't look tough right? -pops up behind everyone-

Sango: My turn. Hariakstu! (A/N: Spelling issues again :). )

Zuerus: (sticks his weapon in the ground infront and holds it blocking her attack) Hah now your mine. -Raises hand and an ice like rope from his hand begins going into the ground-

Kagome: -sees it pop up behind Sango- Watch out Sango!!!

Sango: Huh? -gets stabbed in the back of the neck- (screams then just stands there while the back of her neck spews out blood)

Zuerus: Give up or this one dies you have 10 seconds.

Miroku: SANGO!

Zuerus: You know have 8 seconds.

Inuyasha: Damn you. Fine.... we give up now let her go.

Zuerus: Heh, ill keep her like this, until we reach are destination.

Kagome: Shes going to die with that in there!!

Zuerus: Wrong I placed in on her brain stem, I now control her till I remove it.

Miroku: Fine hurry and take us there.

Zuerus: Hmph, fine. -lifts hands in the air then throws them down and they all dissapear while another dark figure watchs them, with a tremendes thrist for blood and dissapears aswell-

**-End chapter 1-**

Zuerus: Hah cliffy :P. That was probably the longest chapter in the fanfic.

LA: Your mean you know that why did you cut off miroku's hand?!!

Zuerus: Hes better without it.

LA: Sure whatever, this is some horror .

Zuerus:....It will get better!!

LA: Only time will tell.

Zuerus: Ya whatever remeber folks to Review plz!!!

LA: Ya reviews make us happy, its like pizza for us.

Zuerus: Exactly so hurry and get me pizza!! Err i mean reviews.

Pizza errr Review button!!

V


End file.
